Dynamic Entries!
by littleshadowgirl
Summary: A collection of crack songfics beefed up Naruto style! Chow down on the incredible cheesiness within! No storyline, really, just crack! Lots of sand sibling stuff, cuz I luff them
1. Prince Rock Lee

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto. I don't own this song, please don't hurt me Disney! Oh, I don't own Mary Had A Little Lamb either, so don't sue.

Original Song: Prince Ali from Disney's Aladdin

**A/N:** This song is special, cuz I'm leaving the storyline that my sister, mylonelyshadow, started. But none of my other songfics have/will have them. Yep.

Rock Lee and his team, Team Gai, had been sent on a mission to Suna for some reason or another but when they got there, Rock Lee had no clue what was going on. Gai suddenly broke out into song, joined by Neji and Tenten and the entire village of Sunagakure. But since it was in praise of him, Rock Lee didn't really mind. He joined in at the chorus lines and let the people carry him around on a makeshift throne that came out of nowhere (imagine the scene, if you will please):

_Make way for Prince Rock Lee_

_Say hey! It's Prince Rock Lee_

_Hey! Clear the way in the old town square_

_Hey you!_

_Let us through!_

_It's a bright new star!_

_Oh Come!_

_Be the first on your block to meet his eye!_

_Make way!_

_Here he comes!_

_Ring bells! Bang the drums!_

_Oh you__'__re gonna love this guy!_

_Prince Rock Lee! Fabulous he!_

_Rock Lee the Youthful_

_Genuflect, show some respect_

_Down on one knee!_

_Now, try your best to stay calm_

_With him you don't want a qualm!_

_Then come and meet his spectacular sensei, Gai!_

_Prince Rock Lee!_

_Mighty is he!_

_Rock Lee the Youthful_

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely!_

_He faced Akatsuki hordes_

_A hundred bandits with swords_

_Who sent those goons to their lords?_

_Why, Prince Rock Lee!_

_He's won seventy-five fierce-some battles_

_(Doesn't he look cool Neji?)_

_Sound Shinobi, he's killed fifty-three_

_(Fablulous Tenten, love the eyebrows.)_

_When it comes to exotic-type ninjas_

_Is he strong enough?_

_I'm telling you, he's a world-class fighting machine_

_Prince Rock Lee! Handsome is he, Rock Lee the Youthful_

_That physique! How can I speak!_

_Weak at the knee_

_Well, get on out in that square_

_Adjust your hair and prepare_

_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Rock Lee!_

_He's got ninety-five pairs of green spandex_

_(He's got the spandex, let's see the spandex)_

_And to view them he charges no fee_

_(He's generous, so generous)_

_He's got friends, he's got fangirls and eyebrows_

_(Proud to work with him)_

_Love training with him, love teasing him_

_They're just crazy with loyalty to Rock Lee! Prince Rock Lee!_

_Prince Rock Lee!_

_Flamboyant he! Rock Lee the Youthful_

_Heard good news all about your Kazekage_

_And that, good Suna, is why he got dolled up and dropped by_

_With sixty shinobi, spandex galore_

_With his youthful powers,_

_Taijutsu and more_

_With his forty poses, his eyes, his smiles_

_His squirrel that almost died_

_Make way for Prince Rock Lee!_

"Lee!" Gai shouted. Lee shifted in his bed. Bed? Wait, so that was a dream? "Aww, Gai-sensei, I was having a great dream! Um, you wouldn't randomly brake out into song for me, would you?"

Gai stared, absolutely dumbfounded. "Sure, if you really want me to." Gai began singing a dreadful version of _Mary Had a Little Lamb,_ but Gai didn't say "Mary," he said "Gaara," therefore singing _Gaara Had a Little Lamb_, which on any other day would have given Lee nightmares for a month. Instead Lee fled to the farthest training ground. The song in Lee's dream remained fresh in his mind though, and it helped motivate him for another youthful day of glorious training!


	2. Out There Among the Sand

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Gaara. HA! In my dreams... how many times must I repeat the tragic statement that I do NOT, in fact, own anything?

Orignial Song: "Out There" from Hunchback of Notre Dame.

The song is pretty self-explanatory. Basically, Gaara is talking to Shukaku, and expresses to us how he wants to be loved again.

**_Shukaku_**

_The world is cruel  
The world is wicked  
It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole village  
I am your only friend  
I who keep you, use you, feed you, kill you  
I who kills and only loves myself  
How can I protect you, boy, unless you  
Always love yourself  
Only yourself  
Remember what I've told you, Gaara  
You are a threat_

**_Gaara_**

_I am a threat_

**_Shukaku_**

_And you are scary_

**_Gaara_**

_And I am scary_

**_Shukaku_**

_And these are crimes  
For which the world  
Shows too much hatred  
You have to comprehend_

**_Gaara_**

_You are my one defender_

**_Shukaku_**

_Out there they'll revile you  
As a monster_

**_Gaara_**

_I am a monster_

**_Shukaku_**

_Out there they will fear  
And scream and run_

**_Gaara_**

_Only a monster_

**_Shukaku_**

_Why invite their loveless minds  
And apprehension?  
Love yourself  
Be faithful to me_

**_Gaara_**

_I'm faithful_

**_Shukaku_**

_Grateful to me_

**_Gaara_**

_I'm grateful_

**_Shukaku_**

_Do as I say  
Obey  
And love  
Yourself_

**_Gaara_**

_I'll love  
Myself_

**_Gaara_**

_Safe behind this power and these sturdy walls of sand  
Gazing at the people here around me  
All my life I watch them as I hide in hate alone  
Hungry for the friendliness they'd show me  
All my life I only wanted kindness  
Knowing that as I will never know love  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not behind them  
But part of them_

_And out there  
Living in the sand  
Give me one day out there  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever_

_Out there  
Where they all love and it's fair  
What I'd give  
What I'd dare  
Just to live one day out there_

_Out there among the children and the ninja and their wives  
Through the sand and darkness I can see them  
Ev'ry day they fight and train and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them  
If I was in their skin  
I'd treasure ev'ry instant_

_Out there  
Training in the sand  
Taste a morning out there  
Like ordinary men  
Who walk with love about there  
Just one day and then  
I swear I'll be content  
With my love  
Won't destroy  
Won't regret  
All alone  
I won't fret  
I'll have spent  
One day  
Out there_


	3. Hinata Can't Say It

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto. Don't own Disney, I have no rights to the song.

A/N: "_I had thought about doing this for one of the characters, so I'm glad it was suggested! I think this should be to dedicated to _Lacrymosa17_. Arigato! :D" --mylonelyshadow_ **A/N (again):** _My sister originally wrote this, but I helped and she let me take over the whole Naruto songfic thing so we've moved it into my stuff. Thanks again to Lacrymosa17 for the idea!_

Original Song: I Won't Say I'm In Love from Disney's Hercules

_If there's a prize for fainting often  
I guess I've already won that  
Naruto's worth the bright red blushing  
But could I actually tell him, someday?_

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Hyuuga, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

No chance, no way  
I can't say it, no, no  
You run, you hide  
Just accept it, uh-oh  
It's too hard to say  
I can't say I'm in love

I thought my heart would never calm down  
It beats too fast when he comes near  
My senses screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're ready to pour your heart out

You keep on avoiding  
The boy in orange and how you're feeling  
Hyuuga, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the pavement  
Face it like a ninja  
It's obvious to every

_One ya got, got, got it bad_

No chance, no way  
I can't say it, no, no  
Stand up, march in  
Check the grin you're in love  
This scene won't play,  
I can't say I'm in love  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

You're way off base  
I can't say it  
Get off my case  
I can't say it  
Girl, don't be shy  
It's O.K. you're in love  
Oh At least out loud,  
I can't say I'm in love...


	4. Sabaku No Gaara, Hakuna Matata?

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine. Nope nope nope nope. Someone else's. Yip yip yip yip yip.

Original Song: "Hakuna Matata" from The Lion King. I have no clue why they would sing this! But they are so enjoy their… song.

_Temari: Sabaku no Gaara_

_What a frightening name_

_Kankuro: Sabaku no Gaara!_

_He's a passing craze_

_Temari: It means more worries_

_For the rest of our days_

_It's our young brother, with no mother_

_Sabaku no Gaara!_

_Why, when Kank was a young ninja_

_Kankuro: When I was a young ninja_

_Temari: He found his big puppets had a certain appeal_

_He could clear the desert without having to heal_

_Kankuro: I'm an innocent soul though I seem to enthrall_

_And it hurt that my friends always called them dumb dolls_

_And, oh, the shame_

_Temari: He was ashamed_

_Kankuro: Thought-a changin' my name_

_Temari: Oh, what's in a name_

_Kankuro: And I got downhearted_

_Temari: How did you feel_

_Kankuro: Ev'rytime that I... (about to punch Gaara)_

_Temari: Hey, isn't this Gaara's song?_

_Kankuro: Oh, sorry._

_Both: Sabaku no Gaara!_

_What a frightening name_

_Sabaku no Gaara!_

_He's a passing craze_

_Gaara: It means more worries_

_For the rest of your days_

_I'm your young brother, with no mother_

_Sabaku no Gaara._

_All: Sabaku no Gaara! (x 3)_

_Sabaku...it means more worries_

_For the rest of our(your) days_

_It's our young brother, with no mother_

_(I'm your young brother, with no mother)_


	5. Can't Wait to Be Hokage

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own the series Naruto. Don't own this song either, sorry Disney…

Original Song: I Just Can't Wait to Be King! From Disney's The Lion King

_Naruto: I'm gonna be the Hokage._

_So enemies beware!_

_Iruka: Well I've never seen a Hokage_

_With quite so much flair!_

_Naruto: I'm gonna be unbeatable,_

_Like no ninja before_

_I'm growing up, looking around;_

_I'm working on techniques_

_Iruka: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing._

_Naruto: Oh, I just can't wait to be Hokage!_

_Naruto: No more D-rank missions!_

_Sakura: No more chuunin exams!_

_Naruto: Only lots of ramen!_

_Sakura: Only S-rank missions!_

_Iruka: Now see here!_

_Naruto: Free to do it all my way!_

_And you better believe it!_

_Iruka: I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart to heart_

_Naruto: Hokage's don't listen_

_To little Jounin's for a start_

_Iruka: If this is where the series will head, then_

_Count me out_

_Out of service, out of Konoha_

_I wouldn't hang about_

_This child is too noisy to be a star!_

_Naruto: Oh, I just can't wait to be Hokage!_

_Every ninja look left_

_Every ninja look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm_

_Standing in the spotlight_

_Konoha: Let every ninja go for broke and sing!_

_Let's hear it in the village of the leaf!_

_It's gonna be Naruto's finest dream!_

_Naruto and Konoha: Oh, I just can't wait to be Hokage!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be Hokage!_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be Hokage!_

_"Believe it!"_


	6. Gaara's Reflection

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto. Don't own Disney, I have no rights to the song.

Original Song: Reflection from Disney's Mulan

Gaara's Reflection

_Look at me_

_I will never pass for a good ninja_

_Or a goodly person_

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to be alive?_

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my siblings hearts_

_Who's that monster I see_

_Glaring right_

_Back at me?_

_Why is this reflection someone_

_Feared, not me?_

_Somehow I cannot change_

_How I am_

_Though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_


	7. Kanky Is A Hero

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto series isn't mine. Kankuro is not owned by me. I don't own Disney. I don't own this song. I don't own anything, apparently...

"Zero to Hero" from Hercules. I had to make one dedicated to Bat-Cat Kanky!

_Bless my soul! Kank was on a roll!  
Person of the week in ev'ry Suna say-so poll.  
What a pro - Kank could stop a show!  
Point him at a monster and you're talking S.R.O!  
He was a no one - A zero, zero!  
Now he's a hot shot - He's a hero!  
Here was a kid who had hated brats.  
From zero to hero - In no time flat.  
Zero to hero - Just like that!_

_When he smiled fangirls went wild  
with oohhhs and aahhhs.  
Never left a trace on any vase  
- On any "VAHSE"  
From combating, deeds and rescuing,  
our Kank had fame to burn.  
Now stronger, cool and famous -  
He could show you how to puppet fight!  
Say "Hey" men - There he goes again!  
Cool and undefeated and an awesome 10 for 10!  
Folks lined up just to watch him press.  
And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs!  
Kanky, he comes. he sees, he conquers.  
Honey, the crowds were goin' bonkers!  
He showed the moxie skill and spunk!  
From zero to hero - A major hunk!  
Zero to hero - And who'da thunk?_

_Who put the "glad" in "gladiator"?  
Kankuro!  
Who's daring feats are great the-a-ter?  
Kankuro!  
Is he bold? No one braver!  
Is he strong? Our only savior!  
Kankuro, Kankuro...  
Bless my soul, Kank was on a role - Undefeated!  
Running by, and the coolest guy – but, conceited!  
He was a nothin' - A zero, zero.  
Now he's a hot shot - He's a hero!  
He hit his foes with breakneck speed!  
From zero to hero... Kank is a hero!  
Now he's a hero! Yes indeed!!_

_Meow!_


	8. Naruto Bet On It

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine. Nope. Just the changes. Yep. Enjoy.

Original Song: Zac Efron "Bet on it", High School Musical

_Everybody's always laughing at me.  
Everybody's tryin' to get in my head.  
I gotta listen to my own heart talkin'.  
I need to count on myself instead._

_Did you ever...  
Lose yourself and lose control?  
Did you ever...  
Go in a room and wanna get out?  
Did you ever...  
Drift away from who you should have become?  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?_

_I'm not gonna stop that's who I am.  
I give it all I got that is my plan.  
I will find what I lost  
you know you can.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
(Bet On Me)_

_I'm gonna make it right.  
That is the way.  
To turn my life around.  
Today is the day.  
And I'm the type of guy who means what I say.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it._

_How will I know which path is worth taking?  
Should I practice every skill I make?  
Of all lost the demon's waking.  
I don't wanna make too many mistakes._

_Did you ever...  
Doubt your dream will ever come true?  
Did you ever...  
See the world that always helped you?  
I won't ever...  
Try to live a lie again._

_I don't wanna see the day if I can't make things my way._

_(Chorus)_

_Hold-Hold up_

_Givin' time to think  
Bring it on now  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Hold-Hold up_

_It's no good at all  
To see yourself  
And not reconize your face  
Out of my own  
It's such a scary place  
Ohh_

_The answers, I saw,  
inside of me…  
Now all I can do, is  
Believe_

_I'm not goin' stop  
Not goin' to stop till I get my spot  
That's who I am  
That is my plan  
I'll end up on top  
Bet On it  
bet on it  
bet on it  
Bet on it you can_

_Bet on it  
bet on it  
bet on it  
bet on me_

_I'm gonna make it right.  
That is the way.  
To turn my life around.  
Today is the day.  
And I'm the type of guy who means what I say.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
Bet on it.  
You can bet on me._


	9. Temari of Sand

**DISCLAIMER:** ...TT NOT MINE!! How do I continue doing this to myself?!

Original Song: "Cruella de Vil" by LaLaine from 101 Dalmations. No clue on this story line either.

_Temari of Sand  
Temari of Sand  
If she doesn't scare you  
No other chick will  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Temari, Temari_

_The smile on her lips  
The wind in her stare  
All hardihood ninja had better beware  
She's like a storm approaching for the kill  
Temari, Temari of Sand_

_At first you think Temari is the tempest  
But after time has worn away that freeze  
You've come to realize  
You've seen her icy eyes  
Watching you from underneath the breeze_

_This beautiful girl  
With powerful limbs  
She 'outta be handled by no one but "him"  
The village wasn't peaceful until  
Temari, Temari of Sand_

_At first you think Temari is the tempest  
But after time has worn away the freeze  
You've come to realize  
You've seen her icy eyes  
Watching you from underneath the breeze_

_Temari of Sand  
Temari of Sand  
If she doesn't scare you  
No other chick will  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Temari, Temari_

_The smile on her lips  
The wind in her stare  
All hardihood ninja had better beware  
She's like a storm approaching for the kill  
Look out for_

_Temari of Sand_


	10. Shukaku, Gaara's Friend

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto. Or disney. Heck, I don't even have a Gaara plushie yet!

"You've Got a Friend In Me" from Toy Story. Shukaku is trying to cheer up Gaara.

_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When you get marked with a brand  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm sand  
You just remember what this demon said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You got troubles, then I got 'em too  
There isn't anything I couldn't make you do  
If we stick together you will see the truth  
'Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

_Now some other fiend might  
Be a little bit nicer than I am  
Smaller and weaker too_

_Maybe_

_But none of them will ever control you  
The way I do  
Just me and you, boy_

_And as the years go by  
Our union will never die  
You're gonna see, it's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_


	11. When You're Youthful

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Voltaire or this song or the Naruto series or Rock Lee. But Rock Lee ends up with the greatest songs!

A/N: If you didn't notice already, I tend to change songs to the complete opposite. Also, this song happens not to be Disney related at all, but I thought it was great. Enjoy!

Original Song: When You're Evil by Voltaire

_When ninjas are very busy  
And missions are too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I am Bushy-brows  
To the Ladies I look weird  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same_

I'm the bowl of ramen  
I'm the laces on your shoe  
I'm the pillow on your bed  
I'm the kiss upon your head  
I'm the one who gives a tip  
I'm the sway in every hip  
I'm the guy at your side  
Makes you giggle with pride  
And it's so easy when you're youthful  
This is the life, you see  
The people tip their hats to me  
I do it all because I'm youthful  
And I do it all for free  
Your happiness is all I need to see

While there's children to make glad  
While there's hugs to give to dad  
While there's litter left to pick  
While there's grannies left to help down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be running round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute  
And it's so easy when you're youthful  
This is the life, you see  
The people tip their hats to me  
I do it all because I'm youthful  
And I do it all for free  
Your happiness is all I need to see

I pledge my allegiance, to all things light  
And I promise on my youthful soul  
To do as I am told, my sensei, Gai  
Has never seen a ninja quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily.

I'm a hero that keeps you safe  
I'm the sunrays on the wall  
I'm the warmth they become  
I'm the dreamland in your mind  
I will always watch your back  
An extra guy in the pack  
I'm the thumping of your heart  
A new mission, another start.

And it's so easy when you're youthful  
This is the life, you see  
The people tip their hats to me  
I do it all because I'm youthful  
And I do it all for free  
Your happiness is all I need to see  
And I do it all for free  
Your happiness is all I need to see  
And I do it all for free  
Your happiness is all I need to see

It's sometimes lonely being youthful  
What I'd do to show my love  
Even for a little dove

_And no one loves you when you're evil  
I'm like a sprouting seed  
Your happiness is all I really need_


	12. Sakura Needs Love

**DISCLAIMER**: Again, I own none of this. Except the revamped lyrics. That's all.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS SAKURA FANS. It just seemed to fit perfectly. Obviously, takes place before Sasuke left Konoha and when Sakura was obsessed with him. (She got better though! Not Sasuke though…)

Original Song: "Fabulous" by Ashley Tisdale

_Sakura:  
Its out with the old and in with the new,  
Goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue  
If he wants me to, I'll sing la la la,  
Endless days with my love  
The whole world according to moi  
Excuse Me Thank You  
Sabaku no Gaara from Suna,  
Ino, my rival, from Leaf,  
My love is united with Sasuke,  
Sasuke will never leave me, _

Sakura and Ino:  
We're gonna relax and renew,

Sakura:  
You, go, do!

I want my Sasuke,  
That is my simple request,  
I just love Sasuke,  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need someone inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little of my guy, is that so wrong?

Fetch me my prettiest outfit,  
Where is my pink prada tote?  
I need my Konoha headband,  
And I can just leave a note.

Ino and girls:  
A someone like never before

Sakura:  
I want more!

Ino and girls:  
She wants my Sasuke,  
That is her simple request,  
We just love Sasuke,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs someone inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs a little of a guy is that so wrong?

Fabulous food, fabulous lunch,  
Fabulous moves even fabulous punch,  
Fabulous fashion, fabulous king,  
She's got to have fabulous everything.

Sakrua and Ino:  
So much to discuss.  
Everything's got to be perfect.

Sakura:  
For me

_  
Ino:_

_She wants my Sasuke,  
That is her simple request,  
But I love Sasuke,  
Bigger and better and best,  
She needs someone inspiring to help her get along,  
She needs to get another guy is that so wrong? _

Sakura:  
This won't do, he is a bore,  
That's insulting, I need more!  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need

I Need MY TRUE LOVE!

Girls:  
Fabulous Hair, fabulous style,  
Fabulous eyes at that fabulous while.

Sakura:  
I like what I see,  
I like it a lot

Girls:  
Is this absolutely fabulous?

Ino:  
Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous?

Sakura:  
Absolutely... NOT!


	13. Sand Siblings to the Rescue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nightmare Before Christmas

**DISCLAIMER****:** I do not own Nightmare Before Christmas. And unfortunately, I do not own the Sand Siblings. None of them. But I think this is so cute!

Original Song: "Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws" from Nightmare Before Christmas

_GAARA, TEMARI, AND KANKURO  
Rescue Sasuke Uchiha_

GAARA  
I wanna do it

KANKURO  
Let's draw straws

TEMARI  
Baki said to work together  
Three of a kind

GAARA, TEMARI, AND KANKURO  
Birds of a feather  
Now and forever  
Wheeee  
La, la, la, la, la

Save Sasuke Uchiha, fight with all our might  
Throw away the bad guy then  
Turn on all the lights

TEMARI  
First, we're going to set some bait  
Inside a jutsu trap and wait  
When he comes a-sniffing we will  
Snap the trap, he'll be too late

GAARA  
Wait! I've got a better plan  
To catch this big kidnapping man  
Let's catch him in a cast of sand  
And when it's done the man won't stand

GAARA, TEMARI, AND KANKURO  
Save Sasuke Uchiha  
See if he can walk  
Carry him to Konoha  
Then see if he talks

TEMARI  
Then the Hokage woman  
Can take the whole thing over then  
She'll be so pleased, I do declare  
That she will find us rare

GAARA, TEMARI, AND KANKURO  
Wheeee

GAARA  
I say that we use Sand Coffin  
Wait there at his door  
And then knock three times  
And when he answers  
Kidnapper will be no more

TEMARI  
You're so stupid, think now  
lf we blow him up to smithereens  
We may lose some pieces  
And then Baki beats us black and green

GAARA, TEMARI, AND KANKURO  
Save Sasuke Uchiha  
Tie him in a bag  
Throw him into safety  
Then, see if he is glad

GAARA AND TEMARI  
Because the Hokage woman is the strongest gal around  
If I were on her punish list, I'd get out of town

KANKURO  
She'll be so pleased by our success  
That she'll reward us too, I bet

GAARA, TEMARI, AND KANKURO  
Perhaps Baki will make a brew  
Of roast and carrot stew  
Ummm!

We're are little ninja and  
We take our job with pride  
We do our best to please them  
And stay on their good sides

TEMARI  
I wish my brothers weren't so dumb

KANKURO  
I'm not the dumb one

GAARA  
You're no fun

TEMARI  
Shut up

GAARA  
Make me

TEMARI  
I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good, you'll see  
We'll send a present to his door  
Upon there'll be a note to read  
Now, in the box a lure will hide  
Until his curiosity entices him to look inside

KANKURO  
And then we'll have him  
One, two, three

GAARA, TEMARI, AND KANKURO  
Save Sasuke Uchiha, save him with a stick  
Let him fight for Konoha, see if he's got tricks  


_Save Sasuke Uchiha, watch him as he hits  
Baki and the Hokage are sure to get their kicks_

_  
Save Sasuke Uchiha, see what we will see  
Save him from a cage and then, make sure he thanks me_


	14. Sand Sibs

DISCLAIMER: Another Sand Sib songfic

**DISCLAIMER:** Another Sand Sib songfic. I own it. Well, not all of it. Okay, I don't own any of it, leave me alone to wallow in my corner of woe and read the songfic already!

Original Song: DuckTales theme

_Life is like Temari's wind_

_Here in Suna_

_Sand, wind, kunai, shuriken_

_It's a sandstorm_

_Might solve a mission_

_But never listen_

_CHORUS:_

_Sand Sibs (oooh ooooh)_

_Every day they're out there fighting,_

_Sand Sibs (oooh ooooh)_

_Tales of daring do bad and good_

_Sand Sibs (oooh ooooh)_

_When it seems they're heading for the_

_Final mission_

_Safe rescuing never fails_

_That's for certain_

_The worst of messes_

_Become successes_

_CHORUS_

_D-D-D-Danger! Watch behind you_

_There's a stranger out to find you_

_What to do? Just call out to the Sand Sibs_

_CHORUS_

_D-D-D-Danger! Watch behind you_

_There's a stranger out to find you_

_What to do? Just call out to the ..._

_CHORUS (Twice)_

_Not water sibs or music sibs, no_

_Sand Sibs (ooh ooooh)_


	15. Why Should Shika Worry?

DISCLAIMER:

**DISCLAIMER:** Why should you worry about this? You know I don't own any rights to it. I even got the idea from a YouTube video, so just enjoy the fact that it's a different character for once. Peace out.

Original Song: "Why Should I Worry?" from Oliver & Company

**Shikamaru**

_One minute I'm in ninja school  
Then I'm down at Hokage's place  
From the Ichiraku shop  
There's a tasteful, tempting smell_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm fight-wise  
I can strategize  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm fight-smart  
I've got the Leaf Village heart_

_Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a knife  
But I got jutsus to spare_

_  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just a big population  
And I got jutsus to spare_

_The rhythm of the village  
But once you get it down  
This chuunin owns this town  
I can watch the clouds_

_Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a knife  
But I got jutsus to spare_

_  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just a big population  
And I got jutsus to spare_

_Ev'rything goes  
Ev'rything fits  
They love me on the missions  
They adore me with the clouds_

_Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
And even when I cross that line  
I got jutsus to spare_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_


	16. Gaara

Gaston from Beauty and the Beast changed to Gaara

**DISCLAIMER:** I did not do anything to Gaara! It was someone else! Lol. Me no own. But I did rewrite it.

Original Song: Gaston from Beauty and the Beast

A/N: Kanky is Kankuro. It's my nickname for him.

Gaara:  
Who does she think she is?  
That girl has tangled with the wrong man!  
No one says "no" to Gaara!

Kanky:  
Darn right.  
Gaara:

Dismissed! Rejected!  
Publicly humiliated (in a panda suit)! Why, it's more than I can bear.  
Kanky:  
More beer?  
Gaara:  
What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.  
Kanky:  
Who, you? Never! Gaara, you've got to pull yourself together.

_  
Kanky:  
Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaara  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Gaara  
Even when working on lumps (of work)  
There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're ev'ryone's favorite guy  
Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why  
No one's slick as Gaara  
No one's quick as Gaara  
No one's gourd's as incredibly full as Gaara's  
For there's no man in town who is stronger  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any ninja or sensei  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on  
Kanky and Village:  
No one's been like Gaara  
A brave lad like Gaara  
Kanky:  
No one's got a monster inside him like Gaara  
Gaara:  
As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!  
Kanky and Village:  
My what a guy, that Gaara!  
Give five "hurrahs!"  
Give twelve "hip-hips!"  
Kanky:  
Gaara is the best  
And the rest is all ripped  
Village:  
No one fights like Gaara  
Or sees sights like Gaara  
Gaara:  
In the chuunin exam no one killed like Gaara!  
Temari:  
For there's no one as scary and deadly  
Gaara:  
As you see I've got plenty of sand  
Kanky:  
Not a bit of him's ugly or scrawny  
Gaara:  
That's right!  
And now I'm not crazy or kill like a bear  
Village:  
No one hits like Gaara  
Matches wits like Gaara  
Kanky:  
In a training match nobody kicks like Gaara  
Gaara:  
I'm especially good at just suffocating!  
(the enemy)  
Kanky:  
Ten points for Gaara!  
Gaara:  
When I was a lad I always different  
Then I started to kill everyone  
And now that I'm grown I'm the Kazekage  
And my total of kills is now none  
Village:  
No one duels like Gaara  
Makes those rules like Gaara  
Kanky:  
Then goes walking around with a bear like Gaara  
Gaara:  
I don't walk with my bear like when I was younger!  
Village:  
Say it again_

_Who's a man among men?_

_And then say it once more_

_Who's the hero next door?_

_Who's a super success?_

_Don't you know? Can't you guess?_

_Ask his fans and his older siblings_

_There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down_

_Kanky:_

_And his name's G-A-A- A -_

_G-A-A-R - E - _

_G-A-A-R-A - oh! _

Village:  
Gaara!


	17. In the Dark of the Night

In the Dark of the Night from Anastasia

**DISCLAIMER:** In the dark of the night I don't own this. Not in the light of day either.

Original Song: In the Dark of the Nightfrom Anastasia

Gaara  
In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be --  
It scared me out of my wits --  
A life falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!!

I was once the most mystical man in all Suna.  
When my uncle betrayed me he made a mistake!  
My curse made each of them pay  
And no little kids got away!  
Little people, beware,  
Shukaku's awake!

Temari and Kankuro  
In the dark of the night evil had found him  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah...

Gaara  
Revenge I will take

ALL  
When the curse is awake!

In the dark of the night

RASPUTIN  
They'll be gone!  
I can feel that my powers are growing much stronger!  
Tie my sash and a dash of red blood for that smell!  
As the pieces fall into place  
I'll see them crawl into place!  
Sayonara, Gaara, my chase, farewell!

Temari and Kankuro  
In the dark of the night terror did strike him!

Gaara  
Terror's the least I can feel!

Temari and Kankuro  
In the dark of the night evil did brew.  
Ooh!

Gaara  
Soon they will feel that their nightmares are real.

ALL  
In the dark of the night

Gaara  
They'll be through!

Temari and Kankuro  
In the dark of the night  
Evil will find them  
Find them!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom them!

Gaara  
My dears, here's a sign --

ALL  
It's the end of the line!

In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

Gaara  
Come, Shukaku,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find them now,  
Yes, kill ever faster

ALL  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

Gaara  
They'll be mine!


	18. Sasuke's Still Here

DISCLAIMER:

******DISCLAIMER:**

**A/N:** This does not mean anything against Sasuke fangirls. I just thought it really fit. It was really hard to do too. So I hope you like it! Credit to me and to Shadow.

IMPORTANT: Words like "You" and "Your" is Sasuke talking to Itachi.

IMPORTANT: Words like "They", "Them", and "the world" is refering to the Konoha ninja.

**Original Song****: I'm Still Here from Treasure Planet**

**Sasuke**

_I am a question to my "friends"__  
__Not an answer to be heard__  
__Or a moment that's held in their hearts___

_And what do you think I'd ever say__  
__You won't listen anyway__  
__You don't want me__  
__But I will become what you want__  
__Me to be___

_And what__  
__Do you think you'd understand__  
__I'm boy, no, I'm a man__  
__You didn't take me__  
__And throw me away___

_And how__  
__Can you learn what's only known__  
__Yeah, you stand here on your own__  
__They don't know me__  
__'Cause my life's not fair___

_Chorus__  
__I wanted a moment to be strong__  
__Somehow got pain that is wrong__  
__Wanna hold on and take my revenge___

_And how can the world want me to change__  
__They're the ones that stay the same__  
__I don't know them__  
__'Cause I don't care___

_And we see the things they never see__  
__All you wanted - I will do__  
__Now you know me__  
__And I'm not afraid___

_And I want to show you who I am__  
__You can't help me be a man__  
__You can't break me__  
__As long as I know who I am___

_Chorus___

_And how can the world want me to change__  
__They're the ones that stay the same__  
__They don't know me__  
__But I'm still here___

_They can't tell me who to be__  
__'Cause I'm not what they see__  
__Yeah, the world is still runnin' while I keep on training for me__  
__And your words are just whispers and truths that I have to believe___

_Chorus___

_And how can you say I have to change__  
__They're the ones that stay the same__  
__I'll be the one now__  
__'Cause I'm still here___

_I'll be the one__  
__'Cause I'm still here__  
__I'm still here__  
__I'm still here__  
__I'm still here_


	19. Gaara is a Maniac

**DISCLAIMER**: Yeah… so like… I don't own the Naruto series… or like, Gaara… or like, this song… so can I like… stop talking like a valleygirl now?

A/N: Gaara songfic.

Original Song: "She's a Maniac" by Michael Sembello

Just a Suna guy on a beautiful night, looking for the love in his life  
In the real-time world no one sees him at all, they all say he's crazy

Locking love deep down inside of his heart, changing loving into hate  
He has loved into the danger zone, when a lover becomes a hate

It can cut you like a knife, if the gift becomes the curse  
On a journey between will and what will be

He's a maniac, maniac to the core  
And he's killing like he's never killed before  
He's a maniac, maniac to the core  
And he's killing like he's never killed before

On the border line of lovingness is a place most never see.  
It's a hard lost place of mystery, have it, but don't know it  
You hate all your life, then that moment in time, it could come or you could lie  
It's a push-shove world, but there's sometimes a chance  
If the hunger doesn't die

There's a weak pathetic head struggling, stretching for mercy  
Never stopping with his head among the sand

He's a maniac, maniac, I sure know  
And he's killing like he's never killed before  
He's a maniac, maniac, I sure know  
And he's killing like he's never killed before

Solo

It can cut you like a knife, if the gift becomes the curse  
On a journey between will and what will be

He's a maniac, maniac, I sure know  
And he's killing like he's never killed before  
repeats out


	20. A Funny Cure

**DISCLAIMER:** Why don't they get it?! It's not like I'm saying I own Naruto by making a songfic about it! Cuz I don't!!

Original Song: The Work Song from Cinderella

A/N: I thought this idea was very funny. His name was perfect, so I played with it and came up with this. I like Shikamaru; this is not meant to be offensive.

Me:  
Every time he'd find a minute  
That's the time that they begin it  
Shikamaru, Shikamaru

Everyone: Shikamaru!

_Neji:  
Shikamaru, Shikamaru  
Every day it's Shikamaru_

He's always sleeping somewhere  
Yet the benefit he's reaping

Ino:  
He's really smart and useful but  
We always find him sleeping

Naruto:  
He finds a spot and lies there  
Till he's very, very tired  
Still we holler

Girls:  
No more sleeping Shikamaru!

_Temari:  
We can do it, we can do it  
We can help our Shikamaru  
We can make him feel so silly  
There's nothing to it, really_

_Girls:  
We'll tie a bow into his hair  
And put an outfit on him  
When he's on a mission_

_He'll be more wide-awake than all  
From the funny cure we'll make for Shikamaru  
_

_Everyone:  
There's no hurry, this is funny  
Gonna help our Shikamaru  
Plenty time to dilly-dally  
We gotta get a picture_

_Choji:  
I'll take a picture when he wakes up!_

_Naruto:  
And I can show the village!_

_Temari:  
He'll never want to sleep again  
He will get some training  
So we'll make a funny cure for  
Shikamaru!_

_Everyone:  
We'll make a funny cure for  
Shikamaru!_


	21. After Today

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or these wonderful songs… poohe.

Original Song: After Today from A Goofy Movie

_Naru: They've been talkin' since I can remember  
But they're not gonna talk anymore  
No more "Look there he peeks", no more "Goof of the Week" like before_

Tenten: No more chunin exams 'til September  
Sasuke: No more lookin' at losers like him  
Shika: No more terrible heat  
Choji: No more mystery meat  
Kiba: No more gym!  
Neji: No more gym!  
Sasuke: No more gym!  
Lee: NO MORE GYM?!

Ino: Gonna move to the mall  
Lee: Gonna be really cool  
Naru: Gonna tell Sakura that I'm not just a fool

Chorus: 'Cause after today I'm gonna be winnin'  
Naru: After today, she'll be mine!  
Chorus: After today my brains'll be losing  
Naru: If I don't faint I'll be fine!

Sakura and Ino: I've got forty more minutes til I see my ranking  
Lee and Shino: Then down with the teaching  
Kiba: And up with the pranking

Naru: Just think of all the time I've been losin'  
Finding the right thing to say  
Chorus: But things'll be going my way after today

Naru: She looked right through me  
And who can help her?  
I need a cool me  
Plus some positive proof that I'm not just a goof

Hinata: And after today I'm gonna be blushin'  
Ino: No more dumb classes to cut  
Yeah!  
Chorus: After today our brains'll be snoozing  
Neji: I'm gonna follow my fate

Naru: I've got less than an hour  
And when this is ended  
I'll either be famous  
Iruka: Or you'll be suspended!

Chorus: Just think of all the time I've been losin'  
Waiting until I could could say  
Gonna be on my own  
Kiss the someone good-bye  
Gonna party from now 'til the end of July

Things'll be going my way  
After today  
Naru: I wish that this was the day  
After today


	22. Akamaru

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own either of these, though I think this is really cute. Short and sweet.

Original Song: Winnie the Pooh

_Deep in the streets of Konoha_

_Where Kiba and ninja play_

_You'll find the enchanted training grounds_

_Of Kiba's fun childhood days_

_A goof-off named naruto, he knew_

_And Shino and Hinata_

_There's Neji and Tenten and there's Lee_

_But most of all Akamaru_

_Akamaru, Akamaru  
Trouble little puppy all tough with fluff  
He's Akamaru, Akamaru  
Energitic little ole pup_

_Akamaru, Akamaru  
Trouble little puppy all tough with fluff  
He's Akamaru, Akamaru  
Energitic little ole pup_


	23. Tenten Part of the Show

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Naruto series, I don't own The Little Mermaid, and Tenten needs to be in more episodes.

A/N: I do like Tenten, and I honestly think she should have more screen-time. I'll bet she does too.

Original Song: "Part of That World" from The Little Mermaid

_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
the girl who has everything_

_Look at this trove  
treasures untold  
how many weapons can one big scroll hold?  
Looking inside here you'd think  
Sure, she's got everything_

_I've got kunai and nunchucks a plenty  
I've got bo staffs and tonfas galore  
You want exploding tags?  
I've got twenty  
but who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more!_

_I wanna be where the ninja are  
I always see  
always see them fighting  
running around on the  
What do you call it?  
Oh, screen!_

_If you're never seen you don't get to far  
Screen-time's required for jumpin, fightin  
running along down the…  
Are they on again? … Street_

_Out where they walk  
out where they run  
out where they stay all day on the screen  
wanderin free  
wish I could be  
Part of the show_

_What would I give  
if I could live with Rock Lee and Neji  
What would I pay  
to spend a day  
holding their hands_

_Betcha at Sand  
they understand  
bet they don't reprimand their children  
Bright young students  
Some impudent  
Without a plan_

_And ready to know what the Ninja know  
Ask them my questions and get some answers  
What's a TV and why do you  
And not me... fight_

_When's it my turn  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to be in  
That show more than once_

_Neji and Lee  
Wish I could be  
Part of the show_


End file.
